Stay In This Way
by yuriotabekships
Summary: "Hanya satu pintaku, Tuhan. berjanjilah Kau akan membuat Hyukie ku bahagia sebagaimana ketika dulu," -Donghae Haehyuk fict again ;) sorry for typos, and i own this story. drop reviews, please? :)


My very first note: This Plot is MINE! But one of my friend make this plot as her story. AND IN THE END I WANT TO POST MY OWN STORY. DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY WILL BE DIFFEERENT from her. Check her story, or her account, namely Raehyuk98. Thank you. And if you judge me as a plagiat, i will shout my mouth up, because im not.

.

Coba tebak, bagaimana rasanya jika suatu hari nanti, kau terbangun dengan orang lain berada di ranjangmu dan memeluk erat pinggangmu dengan wajahnya tenggelam di lehermu, serta hembusan napasnya yang panas menerpa lehermu yang sensitif? Orang itu memiliki paras yang sangat tampan, sepergi pangeran-pangeran di dalam dongeng. Kau tidak akan percaya jika dia nyata atau dia hanyalah bagian mimpimu. Namun, saat kau merasakan tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggangmu, kau hanya bisa terdiam di buatnya. Kau tidak berniat menjauhkan badanmu dari rengkuhannya. Karena kau sangat suka dengan tubuhnya yang hangat. Dan kau juga tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya. Karena kau tadi telah melihat bagaimana bulatan hitam tercetak di bawah bola matanya yang sekarang tertutup lelah. Kau mencoba mengingat siapa lelaki ini. Bagaimana paras tampan ini berakhir tidur denganmu di ranjangmu yang lumayan besar. Dan apa yang sebenarnya manusia mirip pangeran di negeri antah berantah ini lakukan di rumahmu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang kau lakukan di hari sebelumnya. Kau tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kau tidur. Dan parahnya, kau tidak mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

Kau bingung. Kau gundah. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Kau berusaha keras mengingat apa saja yang barangkali kau bisa ingat. Tapi tak bisa. Kau mencoba mengingat siapa nama orang tuamu, dan kau gagal. Kau berniat mengingat dimana kau tinggal, dan sekali lagi kau gagal. Kau mulai resah. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahimu. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa? Bahkan, namamu saja kau tak bisa mengingatnya. Kau mencoba melirik lelaki tampan di sebelahmu dengan gugup. Kau bertanya-tanya apakah orang ini dekat denganmu? Atau apakah orang saudaramu? Atau jangan-jangan orang ini adalah pacarmu? Saudara tidak tidur dengan posisi seperti sepasang kekasih, pikirmu. Kau mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, kau mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan hangat pemuda disampingmu, namun gagal. Pelukannya malah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dadamu berdetak lebih cepat ketika kau merasa semakin tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya. Antara senang dan susah, karena kau sangat nyaman dengan sepasang lengan yang memelukmu, juga rasa bingung yang menyelimuti dadamu. Kau mencoba mengintip pemuda itu, yang sekarang malah menciumi rambutmu, seperti sedang berusaha membuatmu tenang dan tidak panik. Tapi tak bisa. Kau merasakan tak nyaman dengan hilangnya ingatanmu. Kau mencoba meronta dari pelukannya, namun lengannya yang kuat tak membolehkanmu terlepas dari kungkungannya. Kau semakin takut. Semua ini membuatmu pusing dan tak aman. Kau ingin melepas pria tersebut tapi pria itu dengan tetap keras kepala berusaha menenangkanmu. Rasa takutmu semakin membesar, tatkala pria yang kini memelukmu, perlahan-lahan mulai menangis dengan pelan. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengapa pria yang memelukmu ini menangis. Dan kau pun tak tahu bagaimana dadamu merespon suara tangisan pria itu dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Seperti kau tak terbiasa jika pria yang saat ini mengusap lembut pinggangmu demi menenangkanmu ini menangis, meskipun sebenarnya hanya isakan kecil yang ia keluarkan. Kau akhirnya diam. Tak meronta. Akhirnya kau tahu mengapa pria itu menangis. Akhirnya kau mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah alasan dia menangis. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebelumnya kau lakukan dengan pria ini sampai membuatnya menangis. Tapi akhirnya kau paham bahwa kau adalah penyebab pria ini menangis. Kau terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Dan masih dengan tubuhmu dipeluk dengan pria itu, dan pria itu masih dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya. Kau di landa kebingungan lagi. Haruskah kau meminta maaf? Atau hanya diam saja dan menunggu pria itu berhenti menangis, kemudian menanyakan apa salahmu? Atau kau berbalik memeluknya, sehingga kau takkan merasa bersalah lagi demi apa yang tidak pernah kau lakukan padanya? Kau bingung, tapi demi membunuh rasa sepi yang menyelimuti ruangan yang kau tempati, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta maaf kepada pria itu.

Pria itu malah semakin terisak mendengar suaramu yang lebih sepergi cicitan tikus, namun bisa didengar olehnya. Kau semakin bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ria itu malah menangis ketika kau mengucapkan permintaan maafmu? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang akhirnya kau mengucapkan maaf padanya? Bukan malah menangis hebat, membasahi rambutmu dengan airnya. Kau terdiam lagi. Sepertinya keputusanmu meminta maaf pada orang tersebut adalah salah. Jadi kau berusaha untuk diam, dan tidak membuatnya semakin menangis di sela helai rambutmu.

Satu jam berlalu. Pria itu telah berhenti menangis. Dan kau juga akhirnya merasa lega, karena dadamu tidak terasa sakit lagi. Kau tidak terpejam selama enam puluh menit yang lalu. Kau terlalu takut untuk terpejam. Kau takut, jika pria itu semakin menangis jiks kau menutup matamu sebentar saja. Jadi, kau putuskan untuk tidak sedikit pun terpejam meskipun kau ingin. Dan kau harap, keputusanmu kali ini tidak salah.

Sebagian rambutmu lepek. Bahkan rambut depanmu dibagian poni sampai turun ke dahimu karena basah akibat air mata pria itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa protes. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu seperti di rundung kesedihan yang kau sendiri tak tahu apa. Ingin bertanya, tapi takut jika kau mengeluarkan suaramu lagi, pria itu akan menangis lebih hebat daripada yang sebelumnya. Tapi jika diam saja, kau akan tertinggal. Tak tahu apa-apa. Beberapa kali kau mempertimbangkan untuk bertanya atau tidak. Tapi kau selalu berakhir untuk diam. Kau tidak bisa menahan sakit di dadamu lagi jika pria itu menangis karena suaramu. Mungkin, jika kau nekat bersuara, kau akan ikut menangis bersamanya. Menangisi sesuatu yang kau tak tahu apa. Dan kau lebih memilih diam. Menunggu pria itu berbicara kepadamu. Meskipun kau ragu dia akan berbicara padamu. Ah, tapi siapa tahu jika ia ingin berkomunikasi denganmu, kan? Tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba menunggu pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya di detik-detik selanjutnya dengan keheningan yang membuatmu takut.

Well, pernah tidak merasakan hal itu? Hm? Tidak? Ada yang pernah mungkin? Bagi yang pernah, kalian telah mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Dan bagi yang belum, maukah kau meluangkan waktumu sedikit demi mendengarkan ceritaku ini? Aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja, jika saudaramu atau bahkan dirimu sendiri yang mengalami hal seperti itu, kau tahu apa yang semestinya kau lakukan. Bukankah mencegah itu lebih baik dari mengobati? :)  
Jika kalian bersedia, mungkin aku akan menceritakan ceritaku kepada kalian besok. Karena hari sudah malam, dan istriku sudah menanti di tempat tidur kami. Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa.

Bersiap mendengar ceritaku, ladies? Aku harap kalian membawa camilan atau sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut kalian, karena cerita yang akan kuceritakan lumayan panjang. Dan yang pasti, aku yakin kalian akan kelaparan di tengah cerita jika kalian tidak membawa apa-apa saat ini. Lebih baik kalian mengambil camilan kalian dulu. Dan aku menunggu di sini. Jangan khawatir, aku juga sudah menyiapkan camilan untukku. Terima kasih telah bertanya. Well, sudah bersiap semuanya? Mari kita mulai, cerita nyata, namun tragis yang kualami ...

Wajah imut itu merengut kesal ketika ia tak mendapat apa yang ia minta. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Dan matanya memelas. Ia ingin protes tapi takut untuk kumarahi. Ia hanya bisa merajuk seperti ini jika ia menginginkan sesuatu dan aku tak mengabulkannya. Ia hanya bisa merajuk, karena ia takut aku takkan memberi apa yang ia pinta meskipun ia sangat tahu aku akan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan hanya demi dia. Padahal aku hanya ingin dia meminta padaku, bukan merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Aku tahu, dia sudah berumur 18 tahun, sama denganku. Dan aku tahu dia itu pemegang gelar dance machine di sekolah kami. Dan aku pun tahu, dia telah mendapatkan cairan pertamanya di awal ia berumur 16 tahun. Tapi di mataku, dan dihadapanku, dia hanyalah seorang bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seksi remaja berumur 18 tahun yang kucintai. Dia selalu merengek manja kepadaku. Merajuk imut kepadaku. Bahkan menggoda polos didepanku. Aku tahu, ia bisa saja menjadi pribadi yang lain, tapi ia lebih senang kumanjakan. Ia lebih senang bertingkah seperti bocah dihadapanku, karena ia tahu, aku akan luluh dengan kelakuannya yang menggemaskan itu. Dan akupun tak memungkiri, aku lebih menyukai dirinya yang selalu tergantung padaku, bermanja padaku, dan selalu meminta perhatianku.

Dia adalah pacarku. Lee Hyukjae namanya. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Hyukie. Karena nama itu terkesan imut dan cocok untuk remaja yang menggemaskan seperti dia. Orang lain memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit cemburu jika orang lain memanggilnya seperti itu. Bagiku, Eunhyuk adalah nama yang indah. Dan tak seharusnya orang lain memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan Eunhyuk juga memiliki arti Permata yang bersinar. Yah, dia Eunhyukku. Permata yang selalu menyinari hariku dengan keberadaannya disampingku selalu. Namun begitu, aku lebih suka memanggilnya Hyukie. Karena dengan begitu, dia akan membalas dengan memanggilku Hae. Panggilan yang amat kusukai. Dan hanya dipakai oleh dia dan ayahku yang sudah lama tiada.

Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kami berumur 15 tahun. Dan cinta kami bukan cinta abal seperti teman-teman kami yang kerap kandas di tengah jalan. Cinta kami lebih kuat dari cinta monyet. Dan kalau aku boleh membandingkan, cinta kami bahkan melebihi cinta orang tua teman kami, yang sekarang telah bercerai dan memiliki kehidupan lain. Bukannya aku bermaksud sombong, tapi aku yakin, cinta kami melebihi apapun. Cinta kami akan abadi.

Kami telah berteman saat kami mengenakan popok. Kemanapun aku pergi, ia pasti akan selalu mengikutiku. Ketika aku merangkak untuk mengambil boneka nemo, ia pasti akan ikut merangkak, mengikutiku di belakangku, lalu ia akan tersenyum memamerkan gusi merah mudanya yang belum di tumbuhi gigi kepadaku. Kemudian ia akan tertawa geli tanpa suara sembari menunjukku dan bonekaku. Aku yang saat itu masih sangat kecil, juga hanya bisa ikut tertawa bersamanya. Menertawai hal yang tak pasti, namun cukup membuatku terhibur. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu bermain dengan boneka nemo di manapun jika Hyukie ada bersamaku. Jika dia menghilang(aku rasa kembali ke rumahnya untuk bermain dengan kakanya, Sora) aku akan meletakkan boneka nemoku dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan jika Hyukie tidak ada di sekitarku. Meskipun rasanya sangat bosan tanpa Hyukie di sisiku, aku bisa melewati 3 tahun hidupku dari merangkak sampai aku bisa berjalan, yang berarti aku telah menginjak usia lima tahun. Dan itu artinya aku bisa kapanpun pergi ke rumah Hyukie.

Lima tahun Hyukie sangat lucu. Rambutnya tipis, dan beraroma stroberi. Matanya bulat, dan hanya memiliki kelopak satu(sampai sekarang pun ia hanya memiliki kelopak satu. Ia tidak berpikir untuk operasi kelopak karena ia mensyukuri apa yang Tuhsn berikan padanya). Hidungnya yang masih datar. Dan bibirnya yang tebal dan berisi. Ia selalu berkunjung ke rumahku kapanpun ia ingin(karena ia sudah bisa berjalan. Bahkan berlari!). Ia bahkan tidak lupa memperkenalkan boneka monyetnya yang tampak usang, dan menanyakan keberadaan nemo lamaku yang hampir kubuang sebelum Hyukie datang ke rumahku. Untung saja ibuku menempatkannya di dalam kardus di kamarku, dan belum sempat membuangnya. Kalau ibuku membuang boneka pencetak tawa renyah Hyukie, mungkin saat itu aku takkan mendengar tawa Hyukie lagi. Aku mengeluarkan boneka nemoku dsn menunjukkan kepadanya. Lagi lagi ia tertawa. Dengan gigi yang tampak jarang di mulutnya. Ia kembali menunjukku dan bonekaku bergantian. Sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan ia menjelaskan bahwa wajahku mirip dengan bonekaku. Semenjak itu aku tak lagi bermain boneka nemo, dan tidak juga membuangnya. Aku memberinya ke Hyukie. Sebagai gantinya ia memberiku boneka monyetnya yang lucu sembari berjanji akan menjaga boneka tersebut sampai dewasa. Mungkin terdengar konyol. Tapi aku menepati janji itu. Aku merawatnya, bahkan tidur dengan boneka dari Hyukie setiap malam. Membayangkan itu adalah Hyukie.

Saat kami berumur tujuh tahun, kami bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama. Aku dan Hyukie masuk di kelas yang sama, dan duduk berdampingan. Banyak anak lain yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi aku telah mengatur mataku hanya untuk melihat Hyukie seorang. Cheesy, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa perpaling darinya sejak kali pertama aku melihatnya. Setiap hari aku bermain dengannya. Mengagumi wajahnya. Mendengarkan tawa segarnya. Dan memeluknya ketika ia ingin. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Bahkan untuk menangkap cecak di dinding sekolah kami untuk tugas PLH aku lakukan. Kami bersama-sama tak terpisahkan selama enam tahun. Saat-saat di mana ia senang dan susah, aku selalu ada disampingnya. Mendengar curhatnya tentang perempuan kelas sebelah yang ia rasa lucu, mendengar omelannya terhadap bocah keuarga Cho yang suka mengejeknya, mendengar rajukannya ketika dengan sengaja anak Kim kelas kami menumpahkan susu stroberinya dan menginginkanku untuk membeli susu stroberi yang baru. Aku selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan sebagai imbalannya, ia juga selalu ada disaat aku butuh dia ataupun tidak.

Dia selalu duduk disampingku dengan manis ketika aku badmood dan tidak sedang mau melakukan apa-apa. Ia dengan sabar duduk bersamaku dalam diam demi aku, agar aku tak merasa sendiri ketika aku sedang terpuruk. Ia juga terkadang memandangiku dengan mata bulatnya, seolah-olah dia mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja lewat matanya. Kadang-kadang, ia memelukku dari samping, dan mencoba menghiburku dengan bahasa bicaranya yang seperti sedang mengeluarkan unek-unek atau merajuk. Dan yang kutahu pasti, apapun yang ia lakukan untukku, aku selalu berakhir dengan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu membelikannya susu stroberi agar ia juga tersenyum sama sepertiku.

Dan aku tidak bisa berpisah darinya. Aku yakin itu. Kemanapun aku pergi, dia selalu mengikutiku. Dan kemanapun dia pergi, aku selalu mengikutinya. Kami tak terpisahkan. Bahkan orang tua kami membiarkan kedekatan kami yang melebihi seorang sahabat pada umumnya.

Aku membuka pintu depan rumah kami, dan langsung disambut keheningan yang menyeramkan. Dulu, sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku selalu disambut dengan suara riang Hyukie ku, dan pelukan hangatnya yang menenangkan. Aku akan disambut dengan gummy smile nya yang menawan, juga tawanya yang renyah ketika ia tak berhenti berceloteh bagaimana lucunya anjing tetangga yang di titipkan kepadanya tiap pagi. Ia juga kadang tak bisa berhenti berbicara ketika ia bercerita tentang episode terbaru One Piece yang telah ia tonton. Bahkan, ia tidak akan bisa berhenti berbicara ketika aku tak merespon sama sekali terhadap apa yang di ucapkan.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku tanpa sengaja menghiraukan celotehnya karena moodku terlalu buruk. Ditambah dengan celotehnya yang membuatku semakin penat. Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan dia yang dengan riang berceloteh disampingku dengan gayanya yang seperti anak kecil-dengan tangan yang ia gerakkan untuk mendeskripsikan suatu benda yang ia bicarakan-. Aku berjalan tanpa melihatnya, dengan ia yang masih berbicara betapa hebatnya teman bajak laut favoritnya yang bersenjatakan pedang menebas leher lawannya dengan jurus terbaru. Kepalaku sedang pusing pada saat itu, dan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hyukie tidak membuatku lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin mendengar betapa khawatirnya dia ketika aku terdiam seperti ini, bukannya malah menanyakan pendapatku tentang bajak laut yang bahkan tak kuingat nama mereka satu persatu. Aku ingat, dia tak berhenti bertanya kepadaku meskipun aku hanya diam dan tak berbicara padanya. Bahkan mengabaikan dia yang langsung duduk dipangkuanku ketika aku merebahkan diriku di soffa empuk milik kami. Dia menusuk pipiku dengan jari lentiknya, bertanya kenapa aku tak menjawab segala celotehnya, dan tidak sama sekali menanyakan kondisiku. Aku memegang tangannya, kemudian mengecup pucuk jarinya, lalu mengatakan bahwa aku sedang lelah. Barulah dia menyadari kondisiku yang sedang tidak enak badan, dan mulai menggunakan sisi dewasanya kepadaku. Dia mulai menyentuh keningku yang lumayan panas, kemudian dengan mata yang penuh kekhawatiran, dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tetap di tempat, sementara dia membawa dirinya menuju kamar kami untuk mengambil kotak P3K -yang berisi berbagi macam obat-obatan-.

Aku tersenyum hambar mengingat semuanya. Rumah ini penuh kenangan kami. Rumah ini adalah album kenangan kami. Dan rumah ini selamanya tempat semua memori kami.

Aku bahkan ingat, suatu hari di musim panas. Ketika aku sedang membaca koran dengan tenang di meja makan kami. Sedangkan Hyukie ku sibuk mengurus cucian piring kami yang menumpuk. Aku ingin membantunya, namun ia bersikeras tak ingin dibantu dan malah menyuruhku membaca koran pagi yang baru saja diantar oleh tukang pos langganan kami. Karena tak memiliki pilihan lain, aku pun menuruti perintahnya dan mulai membaca koran pagi kami seraya sesekali menyesap kopi panas yang telah ia sediakan untukku. Aku baru saja membuka halaman ketiga koran pagi, ketika aku mendengar Hyukie berteriak heboh tepat disamping telinga kananku. Kaget, aku melempar koran malang itu dan memegang dadaku yang baru saja teraliri oleh adrenalin dengan kuat. Aku melirik Hyukie kesal dan melihat dia tersenyum gemas, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berisi dan berkedip manja, seolah-olah dia meminta maaf dengan matanya yang besar seperti anak anjing. Aku mendesah pasrah, lalu memegang lengannya yang kurus, kemudian mendudukkan dia dipangkuanku. Lalu mengambil koranku yang terletak tragis di meja makan kami. Aku mulai membuka halaman ketiga yang belum sepenuhnya kubaca. Hyukie bersandar ke dadaku dan menunjuk sebuah artikel berjudul "Pria cantik hamil dengan bantuan tekhnologi modern". Aku memasang tanpa bingung sesaat, kemudian menyeringai ketika mengetahui apa yang ia minta. Dan pengalaman di meja makan kami sangat mengenang di kepalaku, apalagi ketika Hyukie menaik turunkan dirinya di pangkuanku.

Tapi itu semua hanya kenangan. Hyukie ku sekarang tidak bisa menyambutku lagi. Hyukie ku sekarang tidak bisa membuatkanku kopi lagi. Hyukie ku sekarang tidak bisa memberikan gummy smile nya lagi.

Harusnya aku tahu lebih dulu. Harusnya aku menyadari betapa kurus tubuhnya ketika dalam rengkuhanku. Betapa kurangnya ia meminum vitamin-vitamin sebagai suplemen tubuh. Dan betapa cerobohnya ia, tak menjaga tubuhnya ketika aku sedang tak berada di dekatnya.

Alzheimer.

Hyukie ku terserang penyakit Alzheimer yang mematikan. Hyuki cantikku terserang penyakit yang aku sendiri tahu penyakit itu belum ada obatnya. Hyukie malangku terserang penyakit mematikam itu tanpa ia sadari.

Berminggu-minggu aku menangisi kenyataan ini. Berminggu-minggu aku meratapi takdir yang Tuhan berikan pada Hyukie ku sayang. Dan berminggu-minggu pula aku mecari tahu asal-muasal serta bahaimana cara mencegah penyakit yang merupaksn momok menakutkan untuk manula.

Hyukie ku malang.

Hyukie ku sayang.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?

Hyukie ku yang cantik.

Hyukie ku yang menawan.

Hyukie ku yang manja.

Hyukie ku yang menggemaskan.

Hyukie ku yang ceria.

Kenapa kau harus memberi ia penyakit itu, Tuhan?

Hyukie ku kini menjadi Hyukie yang tak kukenal.

Hyukie ku kini menjadi Hyukie yang tak punya binar-binar senang di matanya.

Hyukie ku kini menjadi Hyukie yang memiliki pandangan kosong.

Hyukie ku kini menjadi Hyukie yang tidak memiliki ekspresi di wajahnya.

Hyukie ku kini menjadi Hyukie yang pendiam.

Dan Hyukie ku yang kini menjadi Hyukie yang tak mencintaiku.

Aku frustasi. Aku menangis. Aku menjerit. Kenapa kau mepermainkan kami Tuhan? Apa salah kami? Apa dosa kami? Apakah kami sangat salah di matamu sehingga kau membuat jalan hidup kami seperti ini? Apakah karena kami sama-sama lelaki kau ingin menghukum kami karena rasa kami itu tak benar? Apakah kami sangat-sangat berdosa, sehingga Engkau memutuskan untuk menghukum salah sati dari kami?

Tuhan, jika itu maumu, hukumlah rasa yang Hyukie dan aku miliki. Tapi jangan kepada Hyukie. Karena aku yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan rasa ini. Karena aku yang lebih dulu membuat dia merasakan ini. Karena akulah penyebab dia merasakan rasa terlarang ini. Hukum aku, tapi jangan malaikatku. Hukum aku, tapi jangan sentuh malaikat kecilku. Hukum aku, dan jauhi malaikat kesayanganku. Dan jika Kau belum puas, ambilah nyawaku sebagai gantinya, dan jangan pernah memberikan takdir yang buruk kepada malaikatku yang tercinta. Ambil nyawaku, dan siksalah aku di kemudian hari jika itu tak membuatMu puas, tapi jangan sekali-kali melibatkan Hyukie ku dengan hal yang buruk. Jangan membuatnya dia sakit, karena aku akan tidak ada jika saat itu tiba. Jangan membuatnya bersedih, karena saat itu mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa menghapus air matanya lagi. Jangan membuatnya kesal, karena mungkin aku sudah menghilang dan tak bisa memeluknya lagi.

Tuhan, jika bisa, biarkan aku yang menanggung semua deritanya. Biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisinya. Dan biarkan aku menghadapmu terlebih dahulu, bukan dia. Dia berhak hidup bahagia. Dia berhak hidup lebih lama. Dia berhak mencintai orang lain.

Ampuni aku jika aku membuat Hyukie menjadi seperti ini.

Ampuni aku jika aku membuat Hyukie menjadi tidak normal.

Ampuni aku jika aku membuat Hyukie mencintaiku.

Ampuni aku jika aku membuat Hyukie sengsara semasa hidupnya.

Ampuni aku Tuhan, ampuni aku. Aku tahu aku tak berhak menerima ampunan darimu, aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, sekali ini saja, biarkan Hyukie hidup bebas, ceris dan bahagia. Lalu Kau dapat melakukan apa saja kepadaku. Apa saja. Yang penting Hyukie ku tidak akan merasakan apa pun yang tidak ia suka.

Aku menangis sesaat setelah mengingat apa saja yang melanda kami. Pertengkaran kecil kami, dan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Aku tidak bisa melihat mata kosongnya. Aku tak bisa melihat bibirnya yang selalu mencetak garis lurus. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa Tuhan, aku tak bisa!

Kenapa kau membuat semua ini berjalan lambat? Kenapa kau tidak mencabut nyawaku saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang selalu murung. Kenapa kau tidak mencabut nyawaku saja, setelah itu aku takkan melihat dirinya yang tak lagi kukenal. Kenapa kau tak mencabut saja nyawaku, supaya aku bisa membebaskan dirinya dari dosa kami.

Aku terlalu terbiasa melihat gummy smile nya. Aku terlalu terbiasa melihat binar senang di matanya. Aku terlanjur terbiasa merasakan hangat pribadinya. Aku terbiasa dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Aku selalu terbiasa dengan semuanya!

Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan ini kepadamu. Aku tak bisa berhenti menganggumu dengan pertanyaan ini tiap pagi sampai malam. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengapa kau tega menghukum yang paling lemah dari kami. Kenapa? Kenapa, kenapa?!

Ingin rasanya aku pergi menemuimu, menanyakan kepadamu kenapa Kau menimpakan semua ini pada dia yang kucinta. Kenapa kau menimpakan semua yang terjadi pada dia yang kusayang sendirian, dan kenapa kau sedikitpun tidak memikirkan perasaannya ketika menghadapi semua ini. Tuhan, kenapaa?!

Aku mengusap air mataku yang selalu menganak pinak ketika aku memikirkan semua ini. Aku tak bisa menhentikan aliran air ini. Aku tak bisa bahkan untuk menahannya. Aku tak bisa. Dan takkan pernah bisa. Semua ini menyakitkan. Amat sangat menyakitkan. Melihat ia yang kucinta terbaring lemas dan tak memiliki secercah harapan di kedua bola matanya yang dulu selalu tampak bayang-bayang masa depan. Aku tak bisa Tuhan, aku tak bisa. Harus berapa kali aku menyatakan ini padamu bahwa aku tak bisa!

Kakiku mulai berjalan ke kamarku dan Hyukie. Kamar dengan pintu coklat gagah, dengan gantungan dreamcatcher berwarna ungu yang dibeli Hyukie saat kami berlibur di pulau Jeju. Ia percaya bahwa dengan menggantung ini, segala mimpi yang buruk pasti tidak akan berani masuk dalam mimpi kami. Ck, padahal bagiku mimpi buruk ini bahkan tidak berniat untuk menjauhiku dan Hyukie. Mimpi buruk ini setia kepada kami. Dan aku pun tak tahu sampai kapan mimpi ini akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Mungkin sampai ketika Tuhan puas untuk menghukum kami, atau ketika salah satu dari kami menyerah kepada cinta ini.

Aku menghela napas berat. Menjalani hidup dengan Hyukie ku yang berbeda sangatlah susah. Aku igin memeluknya, menenangkannya ketika ia takut, menngecupi puncak kepalanya ketika ia resah, dan ikut menangis ketika ia menangisi penyakitnya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku takut untuk melakukan itu semua. Aku takut jika aku melakukan hal tersebut, dia akan menjauhiku. Aku takut, jika aku bertindak apa yang tidak ia harapkan, ia sendiri yang akan menjauhiku. Ia bukanlah dirinya yang dulu. Penyakit mematikan itu mengubah semua sikap Hyukie ku yang malang.

Hyukie ku yang sekarang bukan Hyukie yang manja yang kukenal. Hyukie ku yang sekarang bukan Hyukie yang suka bercerita riang tentang bajak laut. Hyukie ku yang sekarang bukan Hyukie ku yang suka bersikap kekanakan dan meminta perhatianku. Hyukie ku yang sekarang . . . Sangat berbeda dari Hyukie ku yang dulu.

Aku membuka pintu kamar kami yang sedari tadi kupandangi tanpa minat untuk masuk kedalamnya dan menyapa sosok manis yang sering menatap kaca kami. Untuk menyapa Hyukie saja rasanya berat. Karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan gummy smile nya tiap aku menyapanya. Karena aku tidak akan menerima tawa renyahnya. Tidak mendapatkan sikap menggemaskannya seperti dulu. Tuhan, sekali lagi aku tak bisa.

.

TBC/Delete? 


End file.
